Game: The Krillitane
A game introducing Vabras to the universe. Vabras played by User:Holbenilord, while User:Pinguinus multitasks as the GM. Game 1 You are on a small country road, probably in England. Your ship is behind you, crashed beyond repair. To the north, you hear the tell-tale sounds of a city. There are gentle sounds of birdsong from all other directions. 2 Small country roads are pretty. Don't see many of them any more. Vabras heads north, towards the settlement. 3 I'm assuming you're using the Blend In ability? You pass a sign that reads "Now entering Godfrey town limits." A car stops by you, and a man pokes his head out. "Need a list, guvnah?" 4 Indeed. Strange name for a town, and strange sign overall :P Generally it's just "Welcome to CATFORD please drive carefully". "A lift would be nice!" 5 FYI, that's a real sign in Missouri. Never been to England, so I don't know what the signs are like there. "Hop in. Where to, guvnah?" 6 Missouri signs have a high degree of waffle then :P (Also, there's a town in Lincolnshire called 'Spital in the Street'. Weird) "Just to the town would be great." 7 "Sure thing, guvnah. But if ya don't mind me sayin, ya don't want to spend too long in dat there town. Rash o' nasty murders down there." 8 "Oh, what kind?" 9 "Shan't bore ya with the gruesome details. Hurry up if ya want a ride, I've got some important business dat needs attendin to." 10 "Of course." Vabras hops in. 11 The town of Godfrey is a mess; several buildings are on the point of collapse, and chalk outlines seem to be everywhere you look. "Here ya go, guvnah. Don't ya be sayin I didn't warn ya." Once you exit he drives away. 12 Vabras looks around, searching for a place to stay. 13 There's a "Bad Wolf Inn" which advertises free lodging for the first day of your stay. Business is evidently bad in this town. 14 Free things are good, so Vabras checks in. He asks the inn's owner about the murders. 15 "Haven't been here the past few weeks, have ya? Well, here's how it went, roughly. One night there was a pretty bad earthquake; it did a bunch o' damage to the town. After dat, a bunch of people started dyin- real nasty too, most of 'em disemboweled, decapitated, or both. Dunno what to think of it myself." It is now sunset; sleep? 16 Vabras thanks the innkeeper and goes to sleep, bat style! 17 The next day, a maid knocks on the door. "Mr. Jones? You have a visitor! Wants to speak with you, sounds pretty urgent." 18 Vabras assumes his blending in form. "Certainly. Send him in, please." 19 "A rather tall, unpleasantly pale gentleman enters the room. "Good morning, Mr. Jones. What brings you to this cheap little inn? No friend of mine should have to endure such quarters. Come, I'l bring you to my home." Something in his voice tells you it's not a request. 20 Vabras follows him wordlessly. Once out of the inn, he asks "who are you?" 21 "The man smiles. "A smart Krillitane like you, doesn't know us? I thought your people were well-travelled. Tell me, do you have any idea how much it hurts to be crushed between two very large rocks?" 22 "I can't say I do. It's never happened to me." 23 "Fall afoul of the Pattern and you might just get the chance. I want you off this little rock by tomorrow evening. I' hate to kill you cause I don't much fancy a war with your race but some things can't be helped. Get lost." The spot of ground you're on explodes, throwing you back about twenty feet and dealing 10 (h) damage. The man laughs. "Best hurry. The days are only 13 reklons here..." 24 (Fringe Crossover! Or not) Vabras scratches his head. "That was uncalled for." 25 Drat, I thought I'd come up with an original name. :r "Life isn't a formal celebration, Krillitane. Get lost." Two blocks of asphalt separate from the road and hover above your head. 26 "You don't have to be at a party to be nice to people." Vabras casually plucks the asphalt from the air and crushes it to a powder in his claws. 27 "While your child-like view of the universe is quite adorable, I'm afraid it's time our little game came to an end." He disappears into the ground, and a large, asphalt golem takes his place. Asphalt Golem stats Health: 220 Strength: 30 Armor: 20% damage reduction 28 "Oh, now that's just not cricket." Vabras takes off into the air, and flies around several metres out of reach. "If we were somewhere where you could procure guns, I might have found this a little fairer." 29 The golem's arm detaches and flies towards you. It hits you, doing 30 damage. 30 Vabras' expression becomes incredibly unimpressed. "Fine, fine, I'll go." He flies off to find weaponry. Any about? 31 You tell me. How do gunstores work in England? In America, there's a three day waiting period with every firearm purchase. 32 (In Britain, guns are pretty much illegal. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gun_politics_in_the_United_Kingdom#Licensing_and_legislation ) 33 Hmm. Well, I'd let you find some weapons smuggler, but you're a little short on cash... From above, the town seems even worse. Many buildings have fallen down, but in a perfectly symmetrical pattern. 34 Patterns, patterns everywhere. I look for any farmsteads. Farmers are sometimes licensed to have shotguns. 35 There is an old, beaten-down farmstead outside of town. 36 Vabras pops over, and takes a look. 37 Sure enough, a grizzled old farmer with an AA12 Shotgun pops out of the farmstead. 38 Vabras blends in. "A semi-automatic shotgun? That can't be right for your purposes. Are you sure you wouldn't like to trade it in?" He is going to try and persuade the farmer to give it up (using his high 7 influence) 39 "Trade it in for what? One of 'em fancy holo-devices?" 40 "Holo-device? I come from the... Department of Agricultural Armament. We aim to distribute appropriate weaponry to farmers across the nation." 41 "Department of Agricultural Armament? Bout time we had us one of those. What have ya got for me? Better be good for me to give up ol' Bangy here." 42 "But of course. We understand you need a multi-purpose weapon- one that can be used to deter intruders, apply lethal force, and cleanly euthanise elderly or injured farmstock. With that in mind, we plan to provide you with the Remington 870. However, you know paperwork- following your handing in of your current weapon, we would require 24 hours before providing you with your new weapon." 43 The farmer agrees to your proposal, and gives you the AA12. For the record, I know a lot of farmers, and not one of them would have really fallen for that, but I'm a merciful GM. :P 44 I can't think of any way to get a farmer to have really given up their gun like that, except at gunpoint, which defeats the point :P Now armed, Vabras heads back into town. 45 There are many locations in town to visit; several bars, a grocery store, a small museum, and a geologist laboratory surrounded by electric fences and armed guards. 46 The grocery store seems like the nicest place out of those. He goes there. 47 Nothing of interest except Missing posters and some free cheese samples. 48 Vabras studies the posters and tries some cheese. 49 Mainly geologists. They all disappeared the night of the earthquake. Cheese has low stats, so I won't make you roll. 50 Category:Games